Jak and Daxter Wiki:Bulletin board/Canon
The canon of the ''Jak and Daxter'' universe is the material and information published about it that is accepted as an authoritative account of the universe's events and facts. Canon is determined by the owner of the intellectual property, Sony Interactive Entertainment, and individuals and organizations with recognized authority on the topic (such as past developers or licensed authors). In the context of Verifiability, these are qualified as reliable sources. Some sources of canon are considered more canonical than others—where there is conflict, the more reliable source is used and the less reliable source is abrogated. Also, some sources of canon are irreversible, whereas others are only tentative. This article explains the precedence certain material is assigned over others. The following consensus-based system is put in place to keep track of material and maintain order within it. However, it does not determine canon. Conflict between sources is rare and mention of it is mostly hypothetical. Conflict and ambiguity is adjudicated on a case-by-case basis and should be covered in a "Behind the scenes" section of the topic's respective article. Precedence of sources The mainline Jak and Daxter series—''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, ''Jak II, and Jak 3—is considered the foremost, immovable object of the canon. This trilogy of games establishes the core canon in a progressive manner—i.e., each game retroactively adds to or changes the canon. Where there is conflict, previous information is abrogated. The secondmost source of canon is the first-party spin-off titles, as of now including only Jak X: Combat Racing. Closely following are the third-party spin-off titles, Daxter and Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Because these three games have less precedence than the mainline series, new information is abrogated where there is conflict. All companion material and external information—developer speech, manuals, strategy guides, and promotional material—establishes tentative canon; they hold authority where they do not conflict with the games themselves, including later releases. Information is irreversibly established as canon only by being released in a game; however, these sources can help provide tertiary information on an interim basis. Unused dialogue has a unique role in relation to the canon. While it is not considered canon (as ultimately it was left on the cutting room floor, not intended for public consumption), full access to all unused dialogue has been attained and transcribed. As such, unused dialogue is usable to bolster tentative canon, or to support conclusions that are presumable but not blatantly confirmed. Adjudication The following instances have been previously adjudicated and are reflected here as consensus. * PlayStation Move Heroes and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale are PlayStation games published by Sony Interactive Entertainment that involve Jak and Daxter to varying extents, as well as give them individual backstory. However, games belonging to separate franchises that merely borrow characters from others, such as the aforementioned titles, are not necessarily installed into the canon of the source material. As such, unless stated otherwise by Sony Interactive, the wiki regards those games as non-canon. * Content from supplementary material that is patently blithe or nonsensical is considered non-canon. This includes, for example, when characters speak out-of-character as if they were an actor (as in the ''Jak 3'' model viewer or "interviews" with a certain character), or the "Where are they now?" section of the ''Jak 3'' strategy guide. Notes